vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JohnBeckett/Proposed Main Page
Proposed Main Page I really like this! Especially the featured tip summary/link...it fits nicely with what I had in mind for that. It emphasizes tips and provides a quick and easy reference for some common stuff. Perhaps for the featured tip summary, we could put a date on it. Like "Featured tip...since 2008-01-01" or something like that, so that people can determine whether to check it, at a glance. Some things from the current main page that I really think should stay, though: *The category browse object *An easy link for reporting spam *A list of non-tip links, like the one at the very bottom for editing tips in Vim, or to editing help for the wiki --Fritzophrenic 02:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks. Lots more to do. I added the tip number to "Featured tip" as a possible answer for your good suggestion above. I'm a bit wary about making it a date because inevitably the date will become out-dated. I guess that while you and I are both working here, there is no risk, but if one or both of us gets called back to the Real World, things might stagnate for a while. In that case, something with the date is going to look silly? I think this will be good enough for me to post on vim-l in a couple of days. I think I'll only give them one week's notice, and assuming no big argument, will implement the change. However, I'm a bit worried about the color. Also see something like the ''Lost'' main page for a more elaborate layout. --JohnBeckett 09:36, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Wow, John...you've been busy! I really like this new main page, and would love to see it become the real thing. I only have one reservation: the featured tips summary does not give credit to the tip author, but it shows the tip finder. In addition to the tip finder, we need to put the tip author, or we could remove both. I'd actually opt for the latter, because at the moment, only you and I have nominated any tips, and I've nominated most of them. It might look a bit odd to have the same names up there month after month! I like having the names are on the Featured Tip page (though we need to add the author) but they should probably not be on the main page. --Fritzophrenic 21:55, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks, yes - I've been stupidly busy (e.g. I'm now 5 weeks behind reading Slashdot!). That's a good point about the author. However, I'd like to leave it the way it is now because: *I see from the history that I had to manually import this (something went wrong with the automated import for this one). I did a lot of editing before posting it. If you look at the original tip ("imported from") you will see that I'm pretty much the author of what's here. And you added the really interesting stuff about /\%V. *I want to try and encourage other people to join in and find good tips (I'm sure that was your intention). So how about we leave this one, but we will omit mentioning you as the finder next time (I'm pretty sure we are going to go through your list, probably using all of them). --JohnBeckett 07:41, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ---- I like that idea...and yes, my intent was to encourage participation. I'd say it's good, then! --Fritzophrenic 15:09, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ----